


Do You, Do You Have A First Aid Kit Handy?

by KathSilver



Series: Teen Wolf Tumblr Prompt Frenzy [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Human AU, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, derek as a doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathSilver/pseuds/KathSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: One with Derek as a doctor!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You, Do You Have A First Aid Kit Handy?

“All I said was that I wanted you to touch me with your stethoscope! What’s wrong with that?!”

Derek shook his head and kept on walking, ignoring the sound of his patient calling after him. The guy, Stiles, had been in and out of that hospital for 3 years now- a different reason every time. The first time they had met was when the guy’s father, the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, had been shot in a drive-by. Stiles had flown in, fresh from his college freshman orientation week, and had been there every day (harassing Derek and the rest of the medical staff) while he was there. After that first time Stiles had been at the hospital sporadically over the years visiting friends while they healed and chewing them out for being hurt in the first place.

This time though? This was the first time that Stiles had been in there because he was injured. 

Derek had been on call when the paramedics radioed in that a 23 year old male was being dropped off with severe blood loss, a head injury or five that had rendered him unconscious, and a stick shift partially lodged in his side.

He still had no valid reason for why he almost had a panic attack after realizing that the man on the gurney was Stiles- the same person that had snarked, back-sassed, ogled, and unashamedly flirted with him for three years straight, never failing to track Derek down when he was in the hospital for whatever reason.

That night was 3 months ago, Stiles had flat lined 5 times, and Derek will forever count it as one of the worse nights of his life. When he had finally gone home, Laura had had to hold him through 8 straight hours of panic attacks and body shattering sobs before he finally passed out.

But now? Now Stiles was back to treating Derek like his own personal flirtation device and Derek can’t help but think that everything is finally right with the world. And if both Stiles and Derek are eagerly counting down the days that he isn’t Derek’s patient anymore?

Well, that’s for them to know, and the rest of the hospital staff to take bets on.


End file.
